


Perhaps.

by Neonixin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of a picture., F/M, First time for this pair.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: Freddy and Nurse I guess.





	Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off entirely off of a picture I saw of the pair. It was hard to really write this since there's like nothing but pictures about them so I tried my best with the two.

Freddy pulled back his lips in disgust, His arm ached as greenish blood dripped down and stained his shirt. He had failed to snatch anyone in the trial and the Entity was far than displeased and had left him with several scars and open wounds that bled with the intent to empty his body of any blood related fluids. He knew he wouldn’t die of the wounds but he would become weak and if Herman or one of the other more bothersome killers found him like this they wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of his weakness. He pressed himself against the tree and let his blood drip against the bark and pool underneath him. He closed his eyes and pulled his lips further back in anger. He was about to doze off from blood lose when he heard a sound that couldn’t quite be called a gush of wind or even a gentle blowing sound. He pulled himself off of the tree growing in disgust when the blood proved to still be wet and even sticky. He looked over to expect Herman or even Evan but instead saw Sally hovering near. She wasn’t wearing her usual outfit, instead she wore a blindfold that showed off her red lips and brunette hair.   
Freddy frowned and looked away, he didn’t particularly like Sally, he didn’t hate her either. She was just like the others in many ways. He crouched and lowered his head between his shoulders as she hovered near. He wasn’t exactly sure why he wasn’t yelling insults at her like he would’ve any other killer that would have approached him, yet here he was trying his best to ignore her as she drew near before she was finally hovering just next to him, her dress inches from his shoulder the wind blowing it so that it touched him every now and then. He pulled away when he noticed blood soaking in the bottom of the dressed and immediately questioned himself. He looked up at her frowning and scowling at her. She didn’t seem intimidated by him and even lowered herself a bit so that she was closer to him, though she still was hovering quite a ways up. Freddy leaned away before he snarled out a response.

“What are you doing here?” The gloved killer snapped as he shifted his position a bit, while the blood continued to soak the entire side of his clothing.

“I sensed you were hurt.” She said calmly, even sadly. She sounded sad enough that Freddys scowl lessened slightly.

“Why would you care?” Freddy was quick to reply. She turned her head slightly before she dropped down halfway so that the ends of her dress were now touching the ground and disturbing the loose gravel above it.

“Why wouldn’t I care?” She asked calmly as she reached out towards Freddy's wound which continued to bleed with the intensity of a river. Freddy pulled back as if it was Herman declaring Freddy needed ‘treatment’. Sally paused, if Freddy didn’t know any better he would’ve assumed she was hurt by the fact he had done that.

“What would you get out of helping me? Just leave, I don’t want your help.” Freddy snapped as he forced his eyes away from her. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and was conflicted on whether or not he should pull away.

“But I want to help.” she replied as she lowered herself to the ground close enough to the killer that the ruffles of her dress fluttered over part of his leg. He didn’t reply as she started looking at his wound, he could barely feel her cold and small fingers against his skin as she examined his wounds. He looked over at her after a minute of letting her examine him before he noticed that she had several medical supplies pulled out, where she got them Freddy had no idea. He had never noticed how frail she looked compared to the other killers and it reminded him of their constant mockery of his height. He looked away quickly when she looked up to meet his gaze or at least look at Freddy before the killer looked away and forced his eyes on the trims of her dress that had settled on his leg. He reached down and started absentmindedly playing with the ruffles and stitches of the dresses fabric as he waited for her to finish. He didn’t feel much in his arm anymore since the fire had burned away most if not all of his nerves, so if she had started stitching him he didn’t know. He didn't look up either as he continued to absentmindedly playing with the ends of her dress.

He eventually looked up at her and held her gaze when she looked up at the killer.

“Why even bother though? No one else would? Why would you even waste your time with a killer like me anyway?” Freddy snapped, it infuriated him that Sally would just tilt her head as if she didn’t understand why Freddy would ask such a thing.

“Because no one else would ....because someone needs to help and….I want to be that someone.” she said as she reached towards some bandages and skillfully wrapped one of Freddys wounds with the talent of an aged nurse. Freddy watched slightly impressed with her speed before he caught her looking up at him and looked away. He still didn’t understand why anyone would want to help him, ever since he was a small child everyone had always turned to just bullying him and making fun of the man, he couldn’t count the number of times he had been tripped while walking and how many times he had been pushed into a mud puddle with the name ‘child of a thousand freaks’ echoing in the distance.   
He scowled at the memory and Sally paused for a second once she noticed his expression. She could tell it wasn’t something she had done, an expression like that wasn't from pain although she doubted he could feel much of anything in his arm and gently placed a hand on the killers shoulder.  
Freddy almost didn’t notice the gently hand on his shoulder and looked down at it. He stared at it and gazed up at Sally, she looked at him and from what he could see of her face she was looking at him with a look of sympathy and care. The touch and expression was so alien to Freddy. He had never seen anything close to that before, in fact the closest expression was the mocking smiles the other students would give him as he looked up from the ground at them. He shook his head and tried to ignore the sour memory as Sally started gently rubbing his shoulder. He didn’t like the feeling of Sally’s touch, it was too nice. He wasn’t used to nice, it frightened him to a certain degree and he wanted to pull away from the touch. No one, absolutely no one had ever treated him like this, not even a little bit and it confused the man as he leaned away.

Sally could see the confused expression on the killers face and slightly frowned as he pulled away from her touch. During her time in the hospital she had several patients who had never known a touch of kindness and simply didn’t believe it existed, they would react with aggression and even fear at the slightest touch of kindness, others would become too attached that it became an issue all by itself. She realized quickly that Freddy seemed to be more of the first option and it saddened her to know that he wasn’t used to this behavior. She didn’t let him escape when he gently pulled away. She caught his arm and gently tugged the man back. Freddy seemed confused by the gesture to refuse and let himself be tugged back. She could still see the walls of defense still up in Freddy's eyes. She continued to rub Freddy's shoulder until the man looked away and tensed up. He didn’t relax when she moved her hand to his back and then his neck. She eventually went back to tending his wounds when the other killer started to curl in on himself to escape her touch. She noted that he wouldn’t leave like most would and decided that was a good thing. She gave the killer a small and gentle smile when he glared at her. She easily finished off the wounds before she looked up at the killer who seemed to be debating something.

Freddy didn't like being touched like that, he was used to pain, he was used to being harmed, along with the occasional insult his prey would give him. He didn’t like this feeling, it wasn’t like all the other experiences he had gone through. She eventually stopped to Freddy's relief and went back to tending his wounds, she took her time this round however, making no effort to hurry up and get on with it. He found it annoying how she took each action with care, he’d rather bleed out in the forest somewhere. In fact maybe he should go and do that, he shouldn’t have let her get this close, he hated to admit it but he had been greatly wrong about her. She wasn’t like the other killers and that upset him more than anything else in this place did. It didn’t register in his mind that she was done until she took his hand and started examining it. Freddy stared at her as if she had done something beyond crazy. He couldn't even begin to guess why she did that and let his hand go limp as he stared in shock at the nurse. He had never noticed how small and frail her gloved hands were as she held his hands in hers, He frowned and looked away as she wrapped her small fingers around the palm of his hand.

She examined how burned and scarred Freddy's hands were. She knew how painful the experience must’ve been and even if he deserved it in the end. She Looked up at Freddy who stared off into the distance pretending she wasn’t even there. She raised her hand and placed it back on Freddys shoulder which received a jerk. She slowly floated back up until she was hovering just above Freddy's head again and the killer eventually looked up at her.

“I won’t ever hurt you Freddy, if you ever need anything you know where to find me.” She said as she started to hover away.

“I don’t need anything.” Freddy mumbled angrily as she left, he sat in pained silence until he finally stood up. He had spent weeks if not months on end alone and he was suddenly confused of why the area suddenly felt so ...alone. The killer eventually chalked it up to not being in his area before he made his way back towards Badham. He shook his head as the loneliness continued to grow with each step. He must be suffering from blood loss, he decided as he walked passed the markers of the area and into his domain. He sat down on a pile of junk and thought back to the previous event. Sally wasn’t exactly how he expected her to be, she wasn’t anywhere near what he had expected her to be. Not with how she raced through maps and killed mercilessly. He sighed and held his head in his hands for a bit before he shivered, strange, he didn’t know he could still shiver….

It had been a week at the very least two at the most before the got into his well known fights with the Doctor. Herman had got a good hit in before Evan intervened and Freddy found himself to be flung halfway across the campfire and sitting on a pile of grass. He scurried off before Evan could finish with Herman and turned on his again, limping away as he did so. He growled at the fresh pain the stabbed his side before he paused. Perhaps….perhaps this was actually a good thing. Freddy dismissed the thought. He did not want to go back to Sally, his pride was at stake, yet he caught himself walking towards her area, the spot she spent most of her time. He spun a full 360 before realizing he’d have to cut through her domain to get to his. He sighed and turned back before he trudged through the grass and across the forest grounds. If Sally really could sense wounds she’d be after him faster than a shark was with blood. He looked around wondering if she was in a match before he heard the telltale screeching of Sally as she made her way over. Freddy had almost (to his shame, which he would never admit) ran before Sally had made her appearance right in front of him. He had been walking to fast to stop and ended up running straight into the other killer. His mind couldn’t comprehend that the nurse had turned the tackle into a makeshift hug as she wrapped her arms around the gloved killer. Freddy blinked as he realized his chin was resting against her shoulder and his eyes widened in alarm. He was still too stunned to pull away from her as she gently rubbed his back. He couldn’t even begin to start to understand why she would want to do such a thing. Especially to a kill of his nature. She eventually pulled away from him and he noticed she was back in her original outfit, Freddy almost slapped himself for missing her face, what little of it he could see. He remained frozen as she looked him over and noticed the wound on his side. Without saying anything she wrapped her frail fingers around Freddy's wrist and led him to a hospital like area, it definitely wasn’t in the match area and must’ve been something the Entity gave her for doing well. She sat Freddy down on a table and he wondered why he let himself be brought here willingly. She brought an abundance of medical supplies over and Freddy wondered if he actually needed all of that or if she was going to use all of it so that it would take a little more time to fix his newest wound.

She knew she only needed two of the ten things brought over to Freddy. Half of the things did the same thing but she knew for a fact that the other killer didn’t know that and if he asked she could easily come up with some sort of lie that would sound so believable that he wouldn’t even dare to ask about the rest. She honestly didn’t want him walking around anymore, she had seen him from afar and each step he took was accompanied by a rather painful looking limp. She knew he’d try to leave as soon as she was done so she’d just have to take her time. She glanced up at Freddy who was gazing down and hiding his face with his hat. She smiled from behind her mask and reached up to pull back Freddys hat. She was met with a surprised look which quickly turned into an offended glare that held no actual hate. She could easily tell that Freddy was only making the face to scare her off, he offered no danger with the expression. She patted his shoulder before going back to attending his wound leaving Freddy confused and conflicted once again. She couldn’t help but find the way Freddys face always failed to hide his surprise at every little thing she did, it was amusing and rather touching in a way that let her know she was actually getting through to the killer, a killer that spent more time chasing dreams and enemies than actually trying to relax. She eventually settled on the fact that she’d have to force him to accept the fact that she cared even if he didn’t deserve it and even if he didn’t want it she cared. It's not like he was the only one here whos done awful things.

Freddy honestly wanted to leave but at the moment he was wondering if the nurse would even let him. She was only half way through with the first part of the procedure and he started to assume she’d drug him if he even took a step towards the door, Herman would….at least he would after he finished shocking Freddy until smoke rose off of his body. He frowned at the thought. He hated the man with a fiery passion. He yelled and jumped off the table when a pain radiated from his side. He looked back at Sally who lightly held a piece of metal. She placed the metal in a dish before waiting for Freddy to place himself back on the table. He reluctantly did so and Sally continued to work on him. He was going to kill Herman for that, he hadn’t even realized that there were pieces of metal sticking out of his wound. Sally quickly finished that part before she started the second. She kept eyeing his leg before finally guessing it was simply bruising since it didn’t seem to look broken or bleeding. She doubted Freddy would let her look at his leg. She continued to easily fix the wound taking her time while the gloved killer watched.

Freddy could tell at this point she was in no rush. She didn’t particularly seem to be in a rush as she tended to his wound and as soon as her hands pulled away from his side he leaned backwards to show how bored he was. She ignored the action and continued to work on the injury taking as long as she pleased. It didn’t take long until Freddy had closed his eyes and accidently fell asleep.

Sally looked up and watched Freddy's even breathing before she quickly finished what she was doing. No need in taking her time if Freddy was going to fall asleep on her. She tilted her head a bit and frowned. The man seemed to attack everything that came at him despite whether or not it intended to hurt him. She sighed, her late husband had been similar in ways. He also had trouble trusting people but for very different reasons than Freddy. She frowned at remembering her husband, he had been gone so long now that it no longer hurt to think about his demise. He hadn’t been the healthiest of men and Sally knew full well the consequences of falling in love with a man doomed to die. She looked down at Freddy feeling a lonely ache in her heart. She missed the affection, it had been so long since anyone had held her and told her how lovely she was, or even asked how her day was going. Although it was different here she couldn’t help but long for that type of relationship again She frowned as Freddy growled in his sleep, the man couldn’t even let down his guard when he himself was asleep. She realized how funny that was, the dream demon, asleep. The Entity worked in funny ways sometimes but she didn’t dwell on the awareness in the sky. She placed her hand on Freddys forehead and she would’ve twirled his hair around her fingers if he had any left, she had done that so often with her husband every time he came home sick or with a headache. She remembered him telling her how he appreciated her just being there sometimes when no one else would, when everyone was too scared to get near. Though the reasons for Freddys and her husbands were different she couldn’t help but see some similarities. She smiled as Freddy frowned in disapproval of something, she knew he had the ability to invade others dreams if they happened to be sleeping around the campfire and by the looks of it Freddy didn’t appreciate whoevers dream he was in. She leaned down and placed a single kiss against Freddy's forehead before pulling his hat down over his eyes to shield them from the light. She could wait out Freddys defenses, she had done so with her late husband and could so once again. After all it was her husband that made her promise him that she wouldn’t allow herself to be alone after his passing. She smiled before hovering gently out of the room, she had thought she wouldn’t be able to ever keep that promise if the killer would let down his walls.

Freddy almost cried when he appeared in the Hillbillys dream, the man wasn’t exactly enraging as Herman was but he definitely didn’t have the knowledge the doctor did. The killer looked up and made some sort of guttural sound as if he couldn’t believe someone had come to play with him. Freddy looked around and realized that Bubba must’ve been pulled into a match, that was the only other killer that would hang out with the challenged killer, He seemed to have the same issues the Hillbilly did. Freddy groaned in disgust as the killer wobbled his way over and made some sort of noise at him. He had no idea how Amanda managed to tolerate theses two. He had often caught the almost heartless killer holding Bubbas head in her lap after he had a bout of tears and soothing the man. She hadn't seen Freddy and Freddy swore for some reason he’d never tell a soul what he saw, Amanda wasn’t the type to show off her feelings especially effective, very easily. He pulled back his lips in disgust almost wanting to wipe that curious smear off of the chainsaw wielding killer before he realized he could easily distracted the other man….it he was man. Freddy flicked his wrists and made an almost lifelike form a Bubba appear at the Hillbilly immediately turned towards his friend and started blabbering udder nonsense. Freddy wondered if they could actually understand each other and would be impressed if they did. He watched the two wondering for a bit what it felt like to have someone to confide in before he banished the thought. He didn’t have anyone and he doubted that he would anytime soon but….the way they or at least hillbilly swallowed made it seem like it was the best thing in the world. Freddy rolled his eyes wondering if it’d be too cruel even for him if he made the fake Bubba attack the other killer and decided against it. After all, the two kept each other busy and he certainly didn’t want a confused and tear soaked man running around bothering people, which included him. He pulled back his lips in disgust as he started to drag himself out of the dream. He woke up to complete darkness and wondered if he had made a mistake before he realized his hat was placed over his eyes. He sat up and looked at the slightly toasted hat before he glanced around the room. The entire space seems to be void of any life form including Sally and he wondered where the nurse had went off to. 

He sat up a bit and gazed off into the distance for a bit before becoming irritated. Before he could wander into people's dreams willy nilly, He could still do that, of course but now he required sleep as do the rest of the killers. He hated that fact, especially the part where he appeared in whoever happened to be sleeping at the time. He usually had fun with Herman though since he could control the landscape, twisting the mans reality was fun. Except for the part where Herman became intertwined with whatever seemed to be happening and would start documenting it, even when Freddy would run his knives through the other killer. Herman would be to enthralled to care. 

The Gloved killer sighed angrily as he jumped off the table, he was almost brought to the ground when his knee screamed in agony. He managed to snatch the edge of the table and steady himself before looking around again. If he had made any sort of scream he was going to extremely upset. No one seemed to notice or at least be in ear shot before he steadied himself and had started walking towards the exit before turning back towards the room. His curiosity got the best of him and he wandered into the hallway gazing around the area. He lips pulled back into a disgusted snarl as the area reminded him greatly of Herman's place. He had been there once for a….therapy session as Herman had called, that mostly concluded of Herman building up his shock until he couldn’t hold it anymore and releasing every ounce of electricity throughout Freddys body by placing both hands on his shoulders. Freddy would never make the mistake to wander around in those halls again, they confused him slightly.

He heard a fluttery noise and followed it to a side room. Sally was hovering above a table staring down at a painted picture of a house, a white fence circled the house and flowers literally covered every inch of ground before the house. Freddys face twisted into disgust again, he hated flowers. They smelled and the polon always made him sneeze, He pulled his lips back and ran his tongue over his incisors. They weren’t pretty to him, not in the slightest, if he liked any flower it’d be the typical rose, not because of the petals or its beauty but because of the thorns the flower contained and the pain they could cause to his victims when he decided to go flirtatious with his torments. He looked away still disgusted by the flowers before looking over at Sally, she seemed to be deep in thought staring (Freddy assumed she was staring at the painting but with the bag covering her face he wasn’t quite sure) at the paintings and the flowers the littered the canvas. She reached up and placed a hand against the old paint causing several of the cracked pieces of paint to fall off and land on her fingers, she pulled her hand away and examined her fingertips as she slowly let the paint chips fall to the ground.  
Freddy starred in complete confusion, he had no idea what was going on through Sallys mind and had no intention to ask, he had turned away before looking back at the room. 

It was silent and the only noise he could hear was whatever ruffling noise that came from the dress of Sally, he swore he heard a sniffle but he could have been imagining things. The light flickered causing Sally to turn around and look up at the light, she seemed so….alone. She looked down finally noticing Freddy's presence.

“Freddy?” She said, seemingly surprised that the man was still around. Freddy snarled before spatting the first thing that came to mind and walking down the hallway.

“How do you find survivors like that if you couldn’t even tell I was here?” He had said to the nurse, He wasn’t sure why he said that. Must’ve been because he got caught watching.

She watched him go unaffected by what he had said. She tilted her head wondering why the man had came looking instead of just disappearing as typical of his behavior. She looked back at the painting with a longing. Perhaps one day she could have that again, but for now she was here. Even if she couldn’t have the dream she had once so long ago she didn’t mind. Freddy had came looking, she was making some progress and that caused her to smile slightly. Maybe the dream demon wasn’t as aggressive as he led everyone including himself to believe.

Freddy had trambled through several bushes and had ended up stuck in one for about an hour, cursing the whole time since he didn’t check if it had thorns or not and could easily get stuck in his clothing. He cursed as he yanked his sweater off of the thorns and fell to the dirt. He didn’t stand up but instead chose to sit on the ground and think. He felt lost for some reason even though he knew where he was and what he was doing. He didn’t like the way Sally touched him, the way she hovered over him expecting something. He almost scowled in anger when he realized he was thinking about it with a fond feeling. He couldn't like Sally, he didn’t even love his own wife. She was just a front if anything, he wasn’t capable of liking someone….Right? Perhaps, perhaps he did need help….or maybe he needed Herman to hit him upside the head with his weapon or better yet fry him to death. He stood up and decided to indulge the man, Herman had seemed off lately, less enthusiastic about certain things that he swore the man found pleasure in. He couldn’t care less what the man was feeling but if frying the absolute f**k out of Freddy would help the both of them then he would wholeheartedly give it a try.

It wasn’t but two hours later Freddy found himself reconstructed randomly somewhere in the forest. Herman in fact was delighted that Freddy told him to fry him, in fact he had done it ten times before he finally killed the gloved killer. Freddy made no move to stand up and stared absentmindedly at the sky, he was confused. He had never really felt this way before and it not only enraged him but unsettled him as well.

“I’m sick.” He finally said, he’d wait it out, this was a cruel joke the Entity played on him and he was actually sick, these were fever dreams? Feelings? They had to be, what else could they be? They weren’t real were they?

The killer groaned out loud as he felt fog start to drag him into a trial, he had literally just died again (he had lost count of how many times he technically died) and the Entity was throwing him into a trials. He blinked his eyes finding himself still lying on the ground on the trial ground, he pulled his lips back in disgust as he forced himself to stand up. He had only made it a couple steps before he heard the awful sounds of those orange flowers, he looked towards a hook where a single flower seemed to be trying its best to climb up the hooks rotten wood. He looked at it in disgust before noticing several small and dainty flowers at the larger ones base.

Maybe she’d like one….he doubted it, if she wanted one she could get it herself but….still.

After a rather quick match the Entity allowed the killer to walk around picking flowers, it was probably amused by his actions and the killer didn’t blame him. He was cursing and growing in disgust every single flower he found. He had found the small orange flowers, little weed like flowers that grew in the grass, a couple flowers on a bush, cattail, and a flower looking thing that grew on the wall. In fairness he picked the cattail to play with it but it completed the rather thrown together baquat rather nicely. He would’ve liked to find more but the Entity must’ve thought he was done because he was thrown back into the forest. He knew he would have looked for them here but most of the ones he had found were in other killers areas and we really, really didn’t want to run into one of them holding a bouquet of flowers, they may get the wrong idea or make fun of him. He knew for a fact that Herman would do both and probably even except is ‘offer’. The thought caused a shudder throughout Freddys body. He had always thought Herman as his rival here but the other killer was quick to change sides and that disturbed Freddy to a certain extent.

He placed himself down on a log and looked over the collection of flowers he had collected. What was he doing? He had never done anything close to this before. Never, not once in his life had he ever held a baquet in his hand with the intention to give it to someone. He tightened his grip angrily, he felt like an idiot and probably looked like one to. He glared at the flowers and wondered if the blush was visible on his face. He eventually decided to throw the gathered flowers on the dirt and stomp them out. 

“What are those for?” He heard a gentle voice ask, before he could do so much as drop the flowers. He froze for a minute before slowly turning to look at Sally as she hovered slightly next to him, he swore he heard creaking as he had turned around. His face was covered in shock and he was too surprised to even come up with a clever comment or response. He looked down at the flowers and back up at Sally before he slowly stood up and hid the baquet behind his back as if she hadn’t seen it.

Sally couldn’t help but smile at Freddy. The man would have been clearly blushing if his skin hadn’t been burned so bad, in fact Sally could see the slightly reddening on his cheeks and the tisp of his ears. She had to hold back a laugh as Freddy had stood up and put the flowers behind his back as if that would make them disappear. She watched the killer with interest waiting to see what he would do next. It's not like a man like Freddy would go around picking flowers.

Freddys mouth hung open as his mind remained blank. This has never happened to him before, not like this. He usually had some sort of snarky comment to make or even an insult to spit at the other but nothing came to mind and he just stood there standing like an idiot. The Entity must’ve assumed she was who he was going to give the flowers to and happily dropped him off at her area for him. He continued to stare at her as she hovered near him and eventually let his arms drop to his sides. He wasn’t going to stand there and be judged like he assumed she was doing. He thrusted the flowers towards her and she instinctively took them before he turned and started walking off at a fast and furious pace.

He was absolutely infuriated he had acted like a lovesick teenager. He had never been stunned that badly before and never intended to again. He continued his angry steps before he paused and stole a glance back, it couldn’t help to see if how she like the flowers if she liked them at all, of course, not that Freddy cared! He was just….interested.

She was surprised when the killer shoved the flowers towards her and instinctively accepted them. In all honesty she had expected the killer to drop them to the ground and stomp on them before saying something along the lines of “I was collecting things that were beautiful so that I could destroy them! Not that these disgusting flowers are beautiful, of course, I just couldn’t find anything else to destroy, why do you care anyway?”. She smiled at how random the collection seemed to be and couldn’t help but giggle at the two random cattail. There was only one and it stuck out extremely well. Since it was neither a flower nor colorful, and the fact that it stood about five inches above the other ‘flowers’. She was sure most of them were weeds and that fact alone made her smile widen. Had Freddy went through the effort of picking the bundle instead of just looking through the offerings. She was touched by the fact that he had done that. It would of been easy to just grab something in there and give it to her, even lazy, but the killer had went through a match and picked whatever he thought counted as ‘pretty’. She was holding back a laugh at the bush branch that contained tiny flowers on it, he hadn’t even picked the leaves and flowers off of the branch and just stuck the whole branch into the bundle, it was painfully obvious how it seemed Freddy had never done such a thing before and even trying to make her one was touching in itself. Even though the bundle was scrapped together it was pretty to her and she felt good about the whole thing. She looked up to catch Freddy looking back who reacted first by giving her a surprised expression and then an angry snarl before he went back to stomping away. She petted one of the flowers while watching him go and smiled, she had guessed wrong about how high those walls were.

Freddy had made faces the whole way to Badham and felt thoroughly embarrassed about the fact of how he had portrayed himself. He sat down in front of the pre-school and growled. He looked around and leaned back against the gravel, laying flat on the ground. He closed his eyes and appeared in someone's dream, he gave a toothy grin when he saw Herman looking around at thousands of pieces of equipment and files full of papers.

Sally had set the collection of flowers down on the counter and found a vase to put them in before placing the baquat in the vase, she had a bit of water in there but highly doubted that would help much. She looked up and watched the flowers for a bit before wondering if she could get Freddy anything. She also doubted that the man would like anything but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try. She paused before wondering how Freddy would react if she placed a flower crown on his head, her husband gave her a look that made her laugh for five minutes straight. She wondered if Freddy would have a look he would give her as well.

The killer blinked awake after a relaxing battle with Herman, he would have no wounds to show but the other killer would be bleeding and bruised at the moment. He smiled before sitting up and noticing how still the air seemed. His smile faltered some and he gazed around looking for the culprate. He could see Michael far off in the distance and raised a hairless eyebrow. He noticed the killer had gained a tag along. Ghostface was relatively new to the mix and had gained the interest of the Legion almost immediately, he carried around a phone and camera that he used to take pictures of events and whatnot and seemed to be a die hard fan of Michael. The Legion apparently being a couple years ahead of his time had collected newspaper clippings on the killer and had seen him as a rather interesting and role like figure. The were absolutely delighted he was dropped off here and had proceeded to ask him every question known to man before the killer himself had noticed the silent killer and absolutely jumped in glee. He wasn’t a very talkative fellow unless he was talking to Michael and Freddy couldn’t help but find the pair rather odd. He also noted that Ghostface was also trailing several tag alongs as well and swore the group looked rather odd from a distance.

He pulled himself up and off of the ground before making his way towards them just to watch the line of tagalongs a little bit longer before he caught sight of Sally. His legs had immediately locked up and he watched her hover around apparently trying to find her way somewhere. She seemed so small and lonely dodging trees and bushes while examining her surroundings. She looked around until her face turned towards him and she paused as well. He could tell she was holding something in her hand but before he got the chance to see what it was she held up her opposite hand and ‘blinked’ clear over to him.

She had overestimated her blink and ended up running straight into the killer and he wrapped his arms around her in surprise. He froze for a minute before he heard a mocking aw from the crowd and immediately pulled away from Sally and walked off towards Badham. Sally followed close behind, enough that Freddy could tell that she was right behind him. When he was out of sight of the group he sat down angrily and Sally knelt before him and placed a ring of flowers on his lap. His mood, went from anger to confusion and then surprise. She gently pulled off his hat and fitted the ring around the top before watching the reaction Freddy had. He was blank again and the look showed on his face. Sally took the opportunity to wrap her arms around the other killer and gently patted his back.

Freddy could have described himself as mortified if he hadn’t of wanted to hug the other killer back. He could only twitch his hand in response and could of cried because of how badly he had became putty in her arms.

“Stop.” He finally managed to mumble to her and couldn’t help but lean into her grip.

“Stop what?” She asked, resting her head against the man's shoulder.

“Whatever you’re doing to me.” he replied, as he closed his eyes. She was silent for a bit before she started gently humming.

Freddy reluctantly relaxed against her and soon was asleep. She held the limp killer for some time feeling content before she started to wonder if she's found a gap in the wall. The wall Freddy had built up since a child to keep people out, to keep people away….had gaps. She smiled as she gazed up at the branches through the cloth in front of her face and let out a raspy sigh.

“No.” she said fondly as if Freddy could still hear her and she waited patiently until Freddy started to stir. Eventually the man sat up a bit. Sally felt the pressure against her shoulder pull away and she snapped back into reality and looked expectantly at Freddy. She almost expected the man to shout something hurtful at her but he instead leaned forward hesitantly and rested his chin on the top of her head.

She blinked in surprise before pulling away to look up at him, he didn’t respond and the way he looked almost seemed lost of what to do. She reached up and started undoing the tight strings that connected the mask or bag to her outfit and pulled it off.

“Sally wait!” Freddy had started, he wasn’t sure what Sally fully looked like but he didn’t want to find out. It's not that he didn’t want to see her or was afraid of her looking ugly, heck look at him. He simply deemed himself not ready yet but Sally clearly had other plans. Freddy was left to qwuak in amazement afterwards.

She dropped the cloth next to herself and gazed up at the man. Even though she had brown hair before bright blonde locks settled against the sides of her face as she looked up at him with soft blue eyes, Her smile wasn’t painted red as it had been before and was instead a slightly pink smile that echoed in fondness. She glanced up at him through long eyelashes that seemed to help frame her eyes and Freddy was left jaw dropped.

*no*, this wasn’t what he was expecting. He hadn’t thought much of what she could look like but what knelt before him had no business fluttering her eyelashes at a man like himself. As selfish and hateful as Freddy knew he was he couldn’t, he really couldn’t. Not her, she was….no. She tilted her head slightly, giving Freddy an innocent look that sent an unfamiliar bang through his chest and he slowly shook his head as he pulled backwards.

Sally hadn’t noticed Freddy shake his head and had leaned in wrapping her arms around the killer again and resting her head against his chest.

Freddy gasped in surprise and felt guilty, she was the one who made the first move right, she wasn’t bothered by him right? This was the first time he had ever felt self conscious about himself. He watched her before he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair gently. It was a weird feeling, since he didn’t have any hair any more. He gently pulled her off of him and held her by the shoulders.

“Are you sure Sally?” He said, her blue eyed gaze made him nervous and he bit his lip. She gave him a warm smile before she said anything.

“I’ve been sure for a while now Freddy, the real question is are you sure?” She asked, She probably shouldn’t have removed the bag, she hadn’t been the prettiest girl around but it was enough to turn heads. She knew that Freddy wasn’t exactly the nicest guy around, he never treated his victims nicely during his time in the other world and from his rants and bragging they had been rather attractive women. She could see hesitation on his expression and found it funny, she didn’t think Freddy was the type to hesitate on something like that but as soon as the words had left her lips that hesitation quickly disappeared and was replaced with a grin before the sides of her face were grabbed gently and he pressed his forehead against hers.

“I gave you the choice to run Sally, it's too late now.” He replied as he closed his eyes and Sally pulled away before placing her hands on his shoulders and moving up so she could look him in the eye better and smiled warmly. She thought he was being rather bold for someone who was reluctant to even look at her.

“So did I Freddy.” She said as she leaned in and Freddy's grin faltered for a minute as she gave him a small kiss before pulling away and sitting back down. He stared at her for a minute before leaning forward and resting against her.

Freddy didn’t know what to say, this was honestly the first time he had ever felt close to the feeling he felt now and doing the best he could without seeming to desperate.

It was a couple days before Freddy finally fell into a routine, or at least close to one. He’d be sent to a trail or two and as soon as he was dropped off at the campfire he’d make his way over to Sally before telling her either happily or angrily how his trial went before she’d press a kiss against his cheek or temple and then he’d get to distracted by complementing her to even remember how many times he had gotten dead hardened and pallet slammed. She was completely immune to any compliments he could say and he’d try a new one each time. Usually he’d take a bit longer to get back if he ran into Herman and that usually ended with Freddy limping into the room with Sally immediately tending to any wounds he had received. She never told him that he shouldn’t fight the man and he appreciated her for that. He couldn’t hold his temper sometimes around people and yet he struggled to even snap at her. Just glaring seemed to be the equivalent of a fight and found himself apologizing shortly after. He had never apologized for something before so the experience was new.

Sally watched the man at times and found it funny how he could barely hold a glare at her, he seemed to have given up fighting her altogether and resorted to hugging her angrily, which she found even more amusing since his fights with other killers usually ended up with him bloodied and bruised. She smiled, everytime he excitedly told her how he managed to get every survivor and rubbed his back every time he had a difficult match.

Freddy gave Sally a grin as he walked into the house again and she smiled back through her mask. They were quite the strange pair.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be adding to this since it was mostly just the picture that looked cute. I actually don't ship the pair that much.


End file.
